dominationsfandomcom-20200223-history
DomiNations Ally Wars Tournaments
DomiNations Battles DomiNations App Game DomiNations is an epic combat strategy game of advancement, exploration, and conquest from legendary game designer Brian Reynolds (Civilization II, Rise of Nations). Choose your Nation from among the greatest civilizations of the world, and lead it to ultimate victory throughout all of human history – from the Stone Age to the Space Age! Build a capital city, train your army and dominate rival Alliances to become the most powerful ruler on the planet! Get helpful guides and strategies at the unofficial DomiNations Wikia page . DomiNations Ally Wars Tournament A tournament in which alliances are required to submit photos (screenshots) of their previous and current world wars to compete against other alliances. A group of alliances will fight each other within an organized structure in order to get a general idea of the skill level of each alliance. This structure involves the creation of a bracket in which alliances engage each other in battles until only one alliance remains. A group of alliances will be selected through a ranking system. Alliances will be ranked according to the number of stars earned over the number of possible stars in World War. This is calculated over a course of 4 consecutive wars to get a ratio score or rank score. The alliances with the highest rank scores will be placed into brackets closest to their alliance sizes. There will be 2-3 brackets (10v10, 25v25 or 35v35) avilable per Ally War. The alliances will metaphorically "battle" by starting a World War based on their bracket size within the DomiNations app game. The main part of the tournament will be weekly eliminations from each bracket for 3 consecutive weeks. How to Participate in #DNationsAllyWars ''' Basic Create an alliance or Join an alliance How to Qualify for the Tournament Submit photo showing a history of 4 consecutive wars. ''Important: The war size (# of people) is NOT being considered during Stage 2: Qualifications.'' In fact, it is recommended that all alliance members participate in World Wars to determine the strength of individual players. (Tip: Alliance leaders may want to pick a smaller bracket size if there's a huge gap in members strength). The alliances will have 2 weeks after the end of the last tournament to submit their best 4 wars photo (screenshot). The alliances with the highest rank scores in each bracket size will go on to Stage 3: Eliminations. Below are Stage 2 photo examples: TE.jpg|Tarheels Elite|linktext=Season 1 War 1 wd92.jpg|The War Dogs 92|linktext=Season 1 War 1 D2Z.jpg|Death 2 Zombies|linktext=Season 1 War 1 rb88.jpg|Riverbend Mafia|linktext=Season 1 War 1 Tournament/Eliminations The top 8 alliances in each bracket will "battle" by starting a World War based on their chosen bracket size within the DomiNations app game. The tournament will last 3 weeks and each week is considered a battle. '''How does it work? The alliances do NOT battle each other directly in the game. The leaders and co-leaders will opt into World War based on their chosen bracket size. They will be randomly matched according to Nexon / Big Huge Games algorithm for World War. What is needed? A photo of the war results (stars earned/total attacks/average destruction); photo of the last 4 wars again but MUST include the world war for that bracket size; photos to show all the members that participated each week. All information MUST be email to dnationsallywars@gmail.com and we will announce eliminations each week. The alliances MUST meet all deadlines for photo submissions or forfeit the tournament. Below are some Stage 3 photo examples (*still need more photos):